Many offerings exist by which the aerodynamic drag of a pickup tailgate may be reduced. The devices offered, however, do not solve all problems associated with lessened aerodynamic drag and cargo carrying integrity. When cargo items must be contained, a strong and rigid tailgate is needed to insure safety with no loss of cargo items. When fuel mileage is a greater concern than cargo, the most useful tailgate is one which can be influenced to reduce drag.